Would You Like Some Bees With That?
by Irish-Ninja11
Summary: A series of drabbles focusing on a Modern Day Bumblebee couple. Enjoy. Latest chapter "Your Dork", Yang and Blake enjoy the fall weather while it lasts.
1. The Scream

**So a buddy gave me this idea for a Bumblebee drabble, and now I'm thinking I might turn this into a series of small little drabbles focusing on Modern Day Bumblebee. Blake is still a faunus.**

**I hope you enjoy this little drabble! :D**

* * *

><p>"<strong>AHHHHHHH!<strong>"**  
><strong>

Blake had been peacefully curled up on a three-seat sofa, comfortably lost in the words printed on the pages of her book when the scream suddenly echoed throughout the house. The sudden scream startling her enough that she unintentionally threw her book across the room as her hands flew up to grasp her rapidly beating heart.

At first she was confused and trying to figure out what just happened, and then that confusion when replaced with cold dread when she realized just who exactly had screamed.

Peaceful reading time forgotten, she jumped up from the sofa and raced into the short hallway connected to the living room with a single destination in mind; the kitchen.

Worrying thoughts raced through her mind at a breakneck speed.

_'What if somebody broke in?'_

_'Did she fall and hurt herself?'_

_'I really hope she didn't set herself on fire again.'_

Blake doubted the last one, she couldn't smell anything burning. However one could never be too sure.

The dark-haired faunus had jumped up from her comfortable place on the sofa and reached the archway that lead into the kitchen in a matter of three seconds. She had her cellphone ready in-hand to call emergency services, and she had prepared herself to beat down anyone who had dared to inflict any harm her beloved oaf.

Blake had expected to see her grappling with some balaclava-clad stranger, or maybe laying on the floor with some sort of injury, hell she'd even been expecting to see her caught on fire. But there she was, her blonde girlfriend; completely fine, standing on the kitchen counter-top and pointing an accusing finger at something on the floor. Honestly this was _odd _to see. Blake usually found her girlfriend caught up in some unbelievable and inconceivable situation, like getting caught on fire, this was so low-key compared to everythin else that had happened to her girlfriend.

Blake released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, with relief flooding her system now that she was sure that her girlfriend was fine she felt a question pop into her mind. "Yang... What's wrong?" She spoke softly, so softly that for a minute she worried that the blonde hadn't heard her. But then Yang's head snapped in her direction, so fast that Blake wondered how she didn't get whiplash.

The panic and terror etched on Yang's beautiful face sent a cold shiver up Blake's back, "B-Blake..." She almost didn't hear the soft squeak that came out of the blonde's mouth, and she found her eyes wandering down the length of Yang's outstretched arm before stopping at her pointed finger.

The faunus realized that her girlfriend was pointing at something on the floor, but what? From her place Blake couldn't see what it was that Yang was pointing at, if there was even anything there.

She took a few steps forward to get a better look at what the blonde was pointing at.

Her eyes widened slightly when she finally saw what had terrified Yang so, caused her to let rip a scream so loud and frightening that Blake almost had a heart attack.

On the white kitchen tiles, silent unmoving, was a little black spider that was no bigger than the tip of her pinky finger.

Blake's eyes shifted to look at Yang, then the spider, then Yang again. The reason her girlfriend had frightened Blake out of her mind was a _tiny and utterly harmless _spider.

Her eyes found Yang's; monotone gold meeting panicked lilac, "Yang, honey, really?"

Blake turned on her heel before her blonde girlfriend had time to respond, striding out of the kitchen quickly, trying to hold back the fits of laughter that threatened to overtake her.

"B-Blake!? Where are you going!? Don't leave me here alone with this monster! What if it bites me!? Blake!? Blaaaaaake!"


	2. Your Dork

**This is set in the same universe as the previous drabble, at this point though Yang and Blake have been dating for about two months. In the last drabble they had been dating for around five months. Just thought I should say that. Anyways, I wanted to release this on Halloween, but of course that didn't happen. Alas, I hope you enjoy this little drabble thing.**

* * *

><p>Fall. The season of colors.<p>

The magical time where forests of leaves turned into forests of fire. Lush green being replaced by a breathtaking array of reds, oranges, and yellows.

The time where blue spread across the sky like paint splattered on a canvas, barely a cloud in the sky. Where cold winds brought with them the promise of winter approaching ever closer.

It was also a time when Beacon University became a hotspot for visiting tourists.

While the Forest of Forever Fall were a natural phenomenon and a popular attraction in Vale city, visitors were not gifted with the breathtaking view that the cliffs overlooking the Emerald Forest offered. So, during Fall, citizens of Vale and tourists alike flocked to experience the view that offered to them during the season.

Most people would be perfectly content to relax and view the fiery forest from the cliffs, the fences built along the cliff-edge ensuring that no accidental falls occurred.

Most people.

Some, like a certain rambunctious blonde, chose to get a more, up-close and personal view.

"Yang..."

"Yeah?"

"Why exactly do you insist on climbing a tree that's taller than your house?" Blake tilted her head ever so slightly as she watched the blonde with narrowed eyes.

Yang glanced down at her for a moment, lilac eyes meeting gold.

"Because."

Blake's eye twitched at the one-worded answer, and the dark-haired faunus watched venomously as her girlfriend promptly continued to steadily climb the tree.

She pulled her hands out of the pockets of her sweater, a sweater that had once warmed her but now succumbed to the biting chill in the hair. Blake spared a glance at the scroll she held in her hand, Yang's scroll.

With an idea in her mind and the words already forming on her tongue, Blake glanced up at Yang once more, "Yang, I'll set your scroll on fire, if you don't give me a legit reason for your climbing of this tree." She herself knew she would never do that, that was a little too drastic for her liking, but perhaps the thought of her precious scroll melting or exploding would convince the blonde to come down.

Blake's ears flattened against her dark hair when Yang answered.

"Ah kitten, you and me both know ya won't do that."

Now the cold was beginning to get to her, she could feel the cold bite of the wind on the tips of her ears and her fingers. At this point she just really wanted to leave and go back to the warm and cozy place that was Yang's house, but Yang had taken the chain containing the keys to the car and house up with her into the tree. Jerk.

"Honestly Yang I'm going to get you a cage so you can't run off and do these foolish things..." Blake didn't speak all that loud, but somehow even from her place ten feet off the ground she still heard her, kind of heard her.

"Sorry Blake, I can't hear you over the sound of my awesomeness~!"

Honestly, there were times Blake swore the girl was a faunus with that hearing of hers.

There were also times she wished that it wasn't impossible to stay angry with the blonde.

Blake had only just put Yang's scroll back into her pocket before she heard a loud snap echo throughout the branches of the tree, followed by a started yelp. The faunus watched with a raised brow as her blonde girlfriend fell a few feet away from her, limbs sprawled spread eagle as she laid on her back in a convenient pile of leaves.

Blake closed the distance between them, and crouched down beside her, one arm propped up on her elbow so she could rest her head in her palm while she looked down upon her girlfriend. She gave Yang a few seconds to recover and collect herself before speaking, "Anything you have to say for yourself?"

The blonde in question propped herself up on her elbows and grinned at Blake, "I regret nothing."

A short chuckle escaped the faunus' lips as she inspected Yang. The blonde in turn looked absolutely no worse for wear, despite the fact she had just fallen a good ten feet from a tree.

"So, why was it so important for you to risk breaking your neck for the sake of climbing a tree?" As Blake looked over Yang, she saw something red partially hidden behind one of the blonde's hands. Before she could question her girlfriend about it, the blonde held up her hand to present the red thing to her.

"So I could get you this" Blake blinked as she looked at the small red apple that was in Yang's palm. The apple in question looked; for lack of better word, perfect. There was not a dark mark or hint of green that could be seen anywhere on the red skin, and from this distance, she could smell the ripeness of it.

Somehow, despite the fact they had been here for at least fifteen minutes, she hadn't realized the tree Yang had climbed was an apple tree.

The questioning look on Blake's face made Yang elaborate, "Apples are your favorite fruit, you always have a bowl full of them in your apartment, I see you eating one whenever you're reading too."

The faunus hadn't been expecting the answer, she hadn't expected the blonde to be that observant either. Those minor things were easy for anyone to ignore or overlook, but Yang noticed them anyways. Blake felt a warm wave of emotion roll across her body at the small realization.

The faunus smiled even as her face flushed red, "We could have just bought some at the grocery store you know."

Yang grinned warmly and held the apple out to her, "Yeah we could have, but then it wouldn't have been as special."

Blake felt her cheeks heat up even more, the cold sting of the wind forgotten. "You're a dork you know that right?"

Yang leaned forward and gently bumped her head against Blake's, "I'm your dork."

The faunus smiled softly, tilting her head to press a gentle kiss against the blonde's lips, "You're my dork indeed."

* * *

><p><strong>I will eventually post a drabble about how these two met and got together, eventually. I hope you enjoyed this, and if you have any constructive criticism then please share it with me in a non-assholeish way. Also, if you have any ideasprompts for these two in this universe, don't be afraid to share them with me.**


End file.
